Simulator Mode
Simulator Mode, unlike Onslaught or Invasion, isn't really a gameplay mode. Rather, its the first level played, making it the very beginning of the game. Simulator Mode is a sort of tutorial, introducing the player to Darkspore and giving them a basic knowledge of gameplay. Its unofficially called Level 1-0. In this level, the player receives their first two heroes, and face their first enemies. Description The player begins at Crogenitor Level 1, with the Alpha variant of a Plasma Ravager named Blitz. As a player progresses through the level, they will find various enemies, as well as Crogenitor Obelisks, much like later levels. The first enemies encountered are two kinds of Bio Minions, one called Simulated Darkspore Chlorosaurs and the other called Simulated Darkspore Infectors. The player will be faced with these for awhile, but when a Plasma Lieutenant called a Simulated Darkspore Quadra appears, the Alpha variant of a Bio Tempest named Sage enters the squad. The player is encouraged to use Sage instead, because more Plasma enemies will occur, and their attacks will critically strike Blitz (since he's the same genesis). The subsequent Plasma enemies include more Quadras, as well as Minions called Simulated Darkspore Shockers. These will be occasionally accompanied by the previously mentioned Bio Minions. When the player enters the boss-pit, they are confronted by a horde made up of the enemies already encountered in the level. They must defeat all incoming hordes to complete the level. Upon completion, the player then goes directly into the Arsenal. Here, having reached Crogenitor Level 3 by this time, the player has the choice activating one of three available Sentinels' alpha variants: Zrin, Wraith or Goliath. Afterwards, the player now has enough heroes to a assemble a complete squad. They may also use the Gamma variant of a Quantum Ravager named Maldri, if the player has purchased the Limited Edition of Darkspore. The player is then left with only one available option; Enter the Editor, and equip the heroes they've just received. After they've equipped their heroes, they can now begin Onslaught Mode, starting at Level 1-1. : Enemies in Simulator Mode In the Simulator Mode, only two genesis types are encountered, these being Bio and Plasma. Here's a list of those enemies. Bio: *Simulated Darkspore Chlorosaur This is a small insect-like Bio Minion with a weak biting attack. It's the first enemy encountered in the Simulator Mode. *Simulated Darkspore Infector This is a beetle-like Minion that is larger than the Chlorosaur, and fires rather weak projectiles that look like the Pathogenic Vegavore's disease clouds. Plasma: *Simulated Darkspore Quadra This is the only Lieutenant in the Simulator Mode. It resembles a Quadrakiller. Like the real Quadrakiller, it fires volleys of electric projectiles before falling asleep. *Simulated Darkspore Shocker This is a tripod Plasma Minion fires weak electric bolts. These enemies resemble another called a Lightning Stalker. *Simulated Darkspore Sloth The counterpart to the Shocker, it was encountered in the Open Beta phase. It was (almost) exactly the same as the Electric Sloth. : Trivia * Though versions of some of the enemies in Simulator Mode are found later in the game, none of these particular enemies are encountered again. * Simulator Mode can only be played once, at the beginning of the game, and is the only time a squad can consist of only two heroes. It is also strictly solo-play. * Unlike later levels, no Captains or Destructors are encountered in the Simulator Mode boss-pit. * There are no objectives for Simulator Mode, meaning the player receives no cash-out rewards upon completion either. Category:Darkspore Category:Darkspore Gameplay